Beach Comber
by clapyourhands2
Summary: AU Multi Fic. Chuck is a normal guy with normal problems. Sarah is a normal girl with normal problems. No spy stuff. It all starts at a bar.
1. Fake Blues

**A/N: **This is my first story on this site and the first story I have wrote since like grade 8 ( I'm in grade 12, do the math). I have always been interested in the characters of Chuck and Sarah and if they would have met a different way, a normal way. Sarah isn't in much of this chapter, this is mostly a set up but trust me this is very much their story. This story came to me by listening to Beach Comber by Real Estate, I strongly reccomend giving it a listen, especially when the song starts in the story. Enjoy it, if this is your sort of thing.

* * *

><p>The bar was dimly lit as they casually strode in. The friends met up at the back where people had started to gather as the band that was set to play later tonight was setting up their equipment. The shortest of the group, who also had the most impressive beard of the posse headed to the bar "I got this round, watch was my stuff." Morgan said as he put down his jacket and bee lined it to the bar. Chuck gave a look to the jacket then a once over to the entire area. They had come late as cabs were hard to come by on the weekend, so the room was at a much more drunken and chatty state then Chuck or his friends were at. "This better be worth it." Chuck's tired friend Chris exclaimed, nodding towards the band holding their current place on stage.<p>

Chuck just nodded as he wasn't interested in the annoyed mood of his friend. He looked over at Chris who was bitterly listening to his girlfriend explain something to him. They had been fighting for a couple of days over some inane comment and Chuck being neutral with both of them, heard all sides. It wasn't that he didn't care for his friends. He looked as he saw Jen take Chris's hand and tugging it in comfort, forgiveness in her eyes. Chuck just didn't get how they could take it for granted. Yes, they had their ups and downs, but they were in love. They fought and did stuff that people in love do, everything was full of passion. At least they had passion, Chuck wanted to yell at them. He was in his mid twenties and had only experienced heartbreak. He bitterly thought back on his last escapades with the word as he rolled up the sleeves to his denim button up and patted down his fitted black jeans. Chuck knew his last failing relationship wasn't exactly his fault, sleeping with a co-worker wasn't something he told her to do. Chuck thought he loved Jill, he thought she loved him too. After he saw what he saw, he started to analyze himself in ways that he never thought he would have to do again after grade school. It took a lot of time to get over the betrayal to come to terms that it wasn't his fault but the trust issues have never left him. But Chuck was happy for his friends, he smiled a little as they kissed, a peace offering. Chuck missed that, he wanted that. Morgan walked back with his beers balancing all over his upper limbs and passed them around.

"What's this band called again?" Dave, the "black friend" asked Morgan as he passed him his beer.

"Dude I told you, their called Real Estate." Morgan said back exasperated. Chuck smiled at his little companion. They had been friends since Elementary School and have been through all the awkward stages and family rifts that ensued over the years together. Morgan was there when Chuck's mom left and his dad started drinking. He was there when Chuck was accepted into Stanford where he worked to get his degree for English. He was also there when he asked him to come move to New York with him as he pursues his career as a journalist. He was the brother Chuck never had, who happens to have an everlasting crush on the older sister that Chuck _very_much has. He pushed that last picture out of his mind as he grabbed the beer Morgan was offering and patted his friends back.

"Tonights the night Charles, I can feel it. I'm going to meet the love of my life tonight" Morgan happily proclaimed as he looked hopefully around the bar.

"Morgan, you don't really want to marry a girl you meet at a bar, have you ever watched Maury?" Chuck said back as a tipsy brunette locked eyes with him. "Besides, this bar in particular doesn't exactly scream monogamy right now" Chuck finished as he looked away from the drunk girl and saw a guy watching two girls make out. Chuck turned away in embarrassment.

"Are you sure, cause i'm really seeing love right now." Morgan distractedly said as he walked to the girls in lip lock to get a better view.

"And there he goes." Chuck knowingly said to himself as he watched his friend stalk off. He turned his attention back to his beer. Chuck noticed the attention he was getting from girls, he knew the effect he could have on them, especially when intoxicated. He would be lying if he said he didn't take advantage of it on occasion after the breakup with Jill happened. His awkward teen years were what some may call a "doozy" but time paid off eventually. The acne had long since passed and he had toned up his tree-like figure. WIth the breakup happening a year passed, Chuck was over the meaningless flings. He didn't need them to feel better anymore and with a now clear head, Chuck felt remorse for all of it. Even though he had his heart broken, he knew that it was probably not just sex for the other girls, no matter what they said about no strings attached at the time. He took a long sip of beer as he shook those thoughts from his head. His sister had always taught him to respect girls and he knew the reputation he got after Jill wasn't the best, needless to say his sister wasn't impressed with him for a while.

"Man, come get another beer with me." Dave said to Chuck as he was already pulling him along to the bar.

"Because you asked so nicely." Chuck smirked and then downed the rest of his remaining beer as Dave ordered them more beers. Two girls approached them with their fruity drinks in tow. Chuck noticed they were pretty, but he noticed that they knew that too. "Hey boys... my friend here is knew in town, i'm trying to show her a fun time tonight.. and she thinks you're cute." The prettier of the two said in an obnoxiously loud voice as she was trying to overpower the already quiet music in the background.

"Is that so? Well me and my friend here Chuck, just so happen to be fun at times" Dave said back, not missing a beat. Chuck just smiled politely and took a swig of his new beer. The prettier girls friend smiled at Chuck and tried to hold eye contact with him.

"Hey man I'm gonna step outside, you got this" Chuck said lowly to Dave and then smiled again at the girls then walked away dodging the crowded groups as he walked outside. He took a deep breath in the fresh air and closed his eyes. He could hear the people laughing and talking from inside as he sits on a curb near the entrance. Chuck frowned a little as he listened in. It wasn't that he was depressed, he didn't know exactly what he was. He had a ton of friends, a few good ones. A gracious sister, who has a nasty habit of looking out for him. He started his internship at Rolling Stones Magazing six months back, he seemed to be doing good. It wasn't Jill, he wasn't that melodramatic to still be on that ship. Chuck just had a sense of longing. He had been feeling it a lot the last couple of months. His decision to move to New York a year back was a smart one. He was having fun, the city helped keep his mind off of his heart as he and his friends became regulars at rooftop parties and the bars. Fun can only distract you so long though from the real world. The real world was finally catching up to Chuck.

"Hey man you got a smoke?" A drunken tethered looking man asked Chuck.

"Don't smoke, sorry." Chuck tiredly said back.

Chuck was getting tired of the routine he was going through. This routine being, impress my boss. Try to be creative in my job, then afterwards drink and flirt it off with your friends and girls. It was all very mundane and repetitive, even for being twenty something. If he was going to keep going through all this bullshit young adult life activities, he at least wanted something real with someone else. Chuck was in the dilemma of trying to find someone, while at the same time guard his heart with everything he has. It was quite the predicament and it made Chuck do dramatic shit like ditching a bar to sit on a curb and dwell on his life.

"Alright...alright this is ridiculous, get up." Chuck said to himself and waved a hand through his short hair, "And now i'm talking to myself...fuck." He finished as he shook his head and pulled himself off the curb. He brushed the unwanted dirt off his pants and checked himself out in the reflection in the window of the bar. With a non committed shrug, Chuck walked back into the bar.

"Dude where have you been, the bands almost started! This is Alex by the way... Alex this is Chuck my best friend." Morgan rambled excitedly to Chuck and the pretty girl next to him. Chuck shook her hand and smiled at the both of them "Sorry, I had a call to take outside..." Chuck lamely said to the two. Morgan wasn't paying much attention anyhow, as he was fully engrossed in the girl next to him.

"Can I get you another drink?" Morgan politely asked Alex, smiling at her. Chuck grinned.

"Oh sure... if you don't mind, let me come with you." Alex smiled and headed to the bar, Morgan following her there. He looked back at Chuck and mouthed "I'm in love."

Chuck smiled as he gave Morgan two thumbs up in return. Morgan was a sucker for this stuff, so Chuck would let him have his fun for tonight and Alex seemed sincere enough. The band then walked back on stage, while people whistled and clinked their beers to show their excitement. Dave, Chris and Jen walked up beside Chuck as they got ready for the set. "Where's Morgan?" Jen asked, looking around for their bearded friend. "Oh you haven't heard? He's in love now, he doesn't need us." Chuck jokingly said as he pointed to the place where Morgan was chatting up Alex. "To quote the uh...wise words of Rhianna, I believe he has _found love in a hopeless place_" Dave joked back. "Or you know...a bar." Chris added. Dave just nodded "Same thing." he shrugged jokingly. Chuck smiled at the banter and took another swig of his beer. He liked this band and just wanted to hear them play and then go home. The crowded bar started cheering as the band started playing the first chords of Chuck's favourite song of theirs _Beach Comber_.

He scanned the cheering crowd as the sides of his mouth started pulling up. These people weren't as annoying when they were cheering for something valid. As he scanned the room his eyes glanced at the door as a couple of even later-commers entered the bar. Chuck looked up and his mouth slacked slightly as two girls walked in. One in particular that Chuck took immediate notice on had blonde curls that hung carelessly at her shoulders and was wearing a loose fitted short floral dress. She was smiling at her friend. She was beautiful. Chuck continued to stare a moment longer as the blondes brunette companion pulled her to the bar. Chuck looked back at the band and drank another sip of beer. He glanced around the room again, trying to catch another glimpse of the blonde. She was walking back from the bar with a beer in hand and walked by where Chuck was standing. He felt a twinge of nervousness as she passed by him standing at the opposite end of the room. Chuck looked down at his shoes and chastised himself for the nerves he was feeling when there have been plenty of pretty woman in his life.

Still, he glanced at her again with the same feeling in his stomach. He looked at his feet then looked up again and made eye contact with the blonde girl. Her eyes were on his and the corners of her mouth slowly moved up into a shy smile. Chuck smiled back at her.

_What you want is just outside your reach._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I told you this is very AU. I didn't realize how much the song fits to the whole theme of the story until I actually read the lyrics while writing this. I would love to continue if you guys like it, i'm quite the procrastinator and it was a miracle that I actually wrote this all in one sitting. I don't have a complete path on the whole story itself, but I have tons of ideas, especially for the next chapters. If you would like me to continue, let me know. Stay classy and all that shit.


	2. The Lake's Alive

**Well, I'm still on spring break so this update happened surprisingly fast...really i'm shocked myself. I'm also shocked that anybody liked it. I'm glad you guys did because i'm trying to make a realistic story about two normal people. Some may be put off by the path i'm going, but have no fear. This is a Charah story no doubt. I just don't like when the relationship turns into love so fast in some stories, because that shit does not happen in the real world. I really don't think my update will be as fast next time, school starts again and i'm going to be very busy for awhile. Review if you like, and all that shit.**

* * *

><p>She shyly glanced away from him and averted her eyes back to the stage. Chuck look down, a slight blush creeping his face. With another swig of his beer, he glanced back at the stage and then back to the blonde. She caught his eyes again, both looking away being caught in the act. Chris patted Chuck along as the song was reaching the chorus. Chuck nodded his head to the beat and looked for the blonde again, she noticed him and smiled as she nodded her head along with the music as well.<p>

"Dude, Chuck that chick over there is eyeing you out" said a reappearing Morgan while subtly gesturing to the blonde.

"Haha, I dont think so Morgan..."Chuck said awkwardly.

"You're checking her out too I hope... dude your eyes are like super dilated, did you toke up?" Morgan said in half amused and half concerned voice.

" What? No I did not smoke weed...where's your lady friend?" Chuck blushed as he was trying to switch the conversation.

"She went to go check on her friend, shes apparently going balls out with the liquor over some boy stuff, i'm gonna stay out of it." said Morgan. Chuck just nodded in approval. He felt his now empty bottle and pushed against the crowd to get to the bar. He was debating whether or not he should go and make a move. Not even make a move, just talk. She most likely had a boyfriend...of course she would have a boyfriend. But then why was she looking at him too? _Probably because you were staring at her, _Chuck thought to himself. He sighed at himself for over analyzing the situation and paid for his beer. His thoughts were still arguing with eachother as he turned around. He felt the impact of another person and nearly spilled his fresh beer on the unexpected person before he caught himself.

"Holy shit, i'm so sorry I wasn't even paying attention..." Chuck trailed off as he saw who he bumped into, the blonde who his thoughts were ironically on. His eyes widened for a second before he schooled himself.

"No i'm sorry... I was trying to watch the band while walking at the same time, which is clearly impossible." The blonde said sheepishly as a blush crept up her face in embarrassement and then looked at him apologetically. "I didn't spill your beer did I?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh no, the beer is safe...so I can let this slide." Chuck joked sarcastically.

"Oh okay well thank god, now I can really enjoy the rest of my night." She said in feign relief then smirked. Chuck grinned. He looked around awkwardly, feeling like he was holding her up, he shuffled on his feet. "Well I should get back, thank you for running into me..." Chuck smirked and paused as he waited for her name. The blonde smiled and Chuck felt something rise in his stomach, he really liked her smile...it was genuine. "Sarah... and don't even mention it, it's my special talent..." She rolled her eyes and smiled as she waited for his name as well. "Chuck." He said simply. Sarah made a confused face and put a hand to her ear. "Sorry I didn't get that, it's so loud in here." She smiled apologetically and motioned him closer.

"It's Chuck". He said more loudly as he inched a bit closer so he could talk in her ear. Her hand went to his elbow and he shivered a bit as he took in her scent of vanilla and something else probably fruity. His nose grazed her hair a bit as he pulled back. She pulled away too, seeming fazed as well by the contact until she registered what she heard and raised a brow and held back something, possibly a laugh. "Yeah... my parents were sadists and weren't really with the times. Trust me I know... you could call me Charles but thats also douchey so it's really a lose-lose situation either way." Chuck rambled adorably in a matter-fact tone and Sarah laughed. "No no, it's not bad, it's just the only thing I have associated with that name is a killer doll with orange hair, so it's just new is all." Sarah joked which drew a laugh from Chuck. There was an eruption of cheers from the crowd as another song came to it's chorus, interrupting the two.

"Chuck!" Chris yelled as he waved him over. Chuck inwardly scowled, at least he got to talk to her a bit.

"That's probably for me as we have already covered the fact that Chuck's a dead name." Chuck said. He glanced at her and realized she had deep blue eyes. She was even prettier up close, especially when she smiled.

"Yeah my friend is probably yelling my name outside the streets right now looking for me too...It was nice meeting you Chuck." Sarah said and smiled shyly again and looked him in the eyes. Chuck looked her in the eyes too and smiled slightly as well. He nodded his head and watched her give and awkward little wave and her turn on her heels and head to the bar. He turned and headed the opposite direction. _Fuck, shes actually cool_. He was hoping that if he had the chance to talk to her she would maybe be dull or conceded or at least have a glass eye or something up close so that way he wouldn't have to think about her and creep her Facebook every hour. She was none of those things though, she was actually funny and cute and laughed at his dumb comments. Jill usually ignored his rambles. _She could still have a boyfriend or other baggage, maybe she's a lesbian! _Chuck's mind then ventured that last thought before he almost walked into a much bigger and way less prettier man, not Sarah. A tall black haired girl grazed by him, checking him out on the way. Chuck was now more then ever not fazed by it after the encounter with the blonde. He avoided the contact and coolly walked on to meet his friends. Jen saw him first and gave him a little nudge. "You were actually having an interested conversation with a girl, she was cute Chuck." Chuck looked at her a little sheepishly then with a flicker of annoyance he said "Okay if that's why you called me over here, i'm going to throw something." Jen just laughed with a little empathy on her face for her friend.

"No man, sorry I didn't know you were busy over there until Jen told me after, I didn't mean to cockblock you." Chris said with a genuine apologetic tone.

"Alright, I wouldn't go that far...but i'ts fine, it's nothing anyways...why did you call me over though?" Chuck asked. Glancing at the band again.

"Well for starters, you _are _missing the band. Secondly, there is an afterparty a friend of the band is throwing, you know Greg? Well anyways everyone here is going, Dave really wants to go. I think Morgan is gonna go with that chick... are you gonna come?" Chris asked hopefully, he knew his friend was getting tired of these things but he didn't want him to go home by himself, he really wanted Chuck to have fun. Chris noticed that Chuck seemed a little lighter after talking to that girl. Chuck looked around the crowd, trying to get a glimpse of Sarah. "Everyone is going?" Chuck asked with a bit of eagerness evident. "Yeah we think so...maybe that girl you were talking to will be there." Jen said, sensing Chuck's eagerness. Chuck just gave them a doubtful look, but shrugged and nodded okay anyways. "Yeah...sure." He said.

Chuck went back to watching the band, his toes tapping to the beat of the music once again. He glanced to the opposite side of the room to see that Sarah was back to her spot, watching the band intently as her friend was aimlessly talking to her. She caught his eye and gave him another genuine smile and raised her beer to him, he smiled and raised his back and glanced back to the band grinning to himself. Dave and Morgan appeared at his side and he clapped a hand on Morgan's back. "Thanks for bringing me out buddy." Chuck said to Morgan while keeping his eyes on the band. Morgan just looked at him with a grin and clapped his arms around Chuck and Dave. The band played for another half an hour with the encore getting everyone to dance. Nobody of course looked good doing it, but Chuck found himself having fun nonetheless. Him and Morgan pulled out their punch dance, as that was their go to move. They were heading outside of the venue as the place was closing down and people were buzzing about the afterparty. Chuck looked around nonchalantly, or at least trying to, as he looked on for Sarah. He was meaning to ask her if she was going to the party but he couldn't get a glimpse of her anywhere. They reached outside and Chuck saw a peek of her golden hair get into a cab. He look dejected as he watched the cab drive off to what he was hoping were the coordinates to the afterparty.

The party was being thrown in some pretentious apartment flat on the top floor on the Upper West Side. There were dark hard wood floors that were no doubt being scuffed up by the shoes of everyone. The walls were dark and some parts were brick in the large space. When the group arrived it was already packed with people, much like the bar was. More of Chuck's friends were there but his mind and eyes were preoccupied on seeing if his new blonde acquaintance would make an appearance. He followed Dave to a group of their other friends and made small talk and Morgan was in a corner still chatting up Alex who didn't come with her friend. He was lightly adding to the conversation when he saw the familiar golden hair in the corner of his eye. Sarah entered the room and was in her own circle of girl friends across the room from him. She looked a bit more tired and bored then she had been at the bar, but then again so was he. She glanced at him and smiled, he noticed that her eyes lit up. He smiled back and mirrored the little awkward wave she gave him earlier. She laughed then deadpanned her face as she gave him the awkward wave back. Dave said something to Chuck, laughing with the friends but Chuck wasn't really listening. He glanced back at Sarah but her friend was whispering something in her ear, and looking at Dave. Sarah rolled her eyes and waved Chuck over. Hands in his pockets, he obliged. Meeting him half way she nodded back to her brunette friend "My friend thinks your friend is cute but is being all high school about it and wants me to see if you will introduce her..." She said in an almost annoyed voice but a slight gleam in her eye. Chuck laughed a bit, but he knew Dave would be more then happy to introduce himself.

"Hey Dave, come here for a sec." Chuck called over to his friend, who looked over and saw the two girls and immedietely came without a second thought.

"Hey man...ladies." Dave said, giving a polite nod to the girls direction.

"This is my friend Sarah and _her_ friend..." Chuck trailed, having no clue what her name is.

"Anna." The friend spoke up quickly, giving Dave a wicked smile. The two then continued on with flirtatious comments while Chuck and Sarah stood there awkwardly like a couple of third wheels. The place was starting to get even more crowded and music was turned on. They gave eachother a look of mutual discomfort on the whole situation. Chuck inched closer as it was hard to hear, while placing a hand on her elbow so he could be heard "You want to get some air?" he said lowly. She looked up and smiled and just nodded her head approvingly. They both gave one last look at their friends who were now talking very closely to one another. Chuck lead Sarah to through the apartment to the door in the back which lead to the rooftop. They reached outside which was scant except for them. Each took in a breath of fresh air and looked at eachother and shared a small laugh. They went and sat on a love seat by some patio furniture that over looked the city.

"I can't really handle crowded parties like that." Chuck said lowly, looking at the city lights.

"Yeah..it gets old pretty fast doesn't it?" She said as an obnoxious yell was heard from inside the apartment.

"My point exactly." Chuck said nodding in the direction of the noise and they both laughed lightly. He looked at her in the corner of the eye and she looked over at him, smiling shyly once again.

"Why do you come to these things if you don't like them so much?" Sarah asked in genuine curiosity.

"Uhh...I don't know really...I guess you know, i'm young, we are young... this is what everyone is doing, I feel like I would be deliberately being a pessimist if I just stayed at home." Chuck said honestly, never saying this out loud. "I guess it's better to be in a room full of people somewhat unhappy, then be alone." He lowly, looking down. Then taking a swig of the beer he got on his way to the rooftop. Sarah just looked at him, slightly taken aback but with understanding. He looked at her, holding her gaze as the two truly looked at eachother for the first time. She knew she was very attracted to him, all the girls she spoke to that saw him tonight were too, the honesty she saw in his eyes nerved her, in a good way...she just wasn't ready. She broke the gaze and looked down.

"How about you?" Chuck asked.

"How about what?" She asked back, looking at him in the eye again.

"Why do you come to these things if you don't like them either." He asked intently. He noticed the same disinterest in her eyes too, he was familiar with them because he had the same look whenever he went to these things.

"Honestly... my friends want to go, and I don't want to be alone either...who does?" She said in a vulnerable tone. "I mean sometimes I like to get out, but it's always the same thing, everyone is so fake." She suddenly said, she liked being able to talk like this, no one ever was interested in the topic. It was a relief to meet someone just as bored as she was. "My ex only wanted to go to things like this...they always brought out the worst in him." She finished, her voice lowering at the end. Chuck's ears perked up at the word ex, his heart skipped a beat. He didn't want to pry, but she did bring it up.

"Ex huh? What happened there...if you don't mind me asking or anything..." Chuck asked, trying not to sound to eager.

"Oh...it's a long story...kind of fresh." Sarah said, her eyes downcast.

"Fair enough, I don't want to re-open that then..." Chuck said, a little deflated. He was happy she was single, but it was fresh like she said, she still seemed hurt from it. "For what it's worth i'm sure he's a total dick..." Chuck said in a half joking tone. Taking another sip of his beer as she gave a small laugh. He passed the bottle to her, she took it from his hands and took a sip too.

Sarah was hurt. She had been dating Bryce for a little over two years. They were living together for 8 months, they were supposed to be in love with eachother. A little over a month of living together, true colours showed. The "honeymoon" stage reached it's peak and afterwards the fighting began. It was like he didn't want to be alone with her, always finding excuses to go out or bring the party to their place. They fell into a toxic routine where he would say something, she would get hurt and he would begrudgingly apologize just so it wasn't awkward that they were living in the same space with so much tension. When she found him with a girl in the bed a little over a month ago, it was as if he wanted to be caught in the act. To make the end of their futile relationship official, completely shattering her dignity at the same time. Her heart had already been slowly breaking. In irony, he tried to win her back for the next week, he needed his fights weren't just his fault though, she would loose patience with him easily. They were terrible together. The worst part about the whole thing, was that she wasn't surprised of the affair, just more angry about the whole relationship and how dumb she was for not leaving sooner. She wasted so much time fighting and being constantly oppressed by one guy for the better half of two years. It was something that she couldn't live down just yet. She was now living with her friend Carina, the post break-up was and still is very messy and living arrangements were quickly made. She had just recently started going out again, not trying to meet new people but just needing a break from her brain and heart.

"How are you so sure it wasn't me who was the total dick?" She asked with a smirk. Chuck just gave her a once over and grinned. "Nahh." was all he said. She looked at him incredulously, the corners of her lips slowly turning up.

"Well was it?" Chuck asked just to get rid of her questioning look.

"No...not really..." She said with a low shrug. Chuck looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, knowing exactly how she is feeling. She looked at him and saw the way his eyes were sympathizing with her.

"Thank you." was all she said, while continuing to look at him.

"For what?" Chuck asked kind of dumbly, looking at her with curiosity.

"For being alone out here with me..and talking... not trying to get in my pants.." Sarah said genuinely and laughed lightly after, looking down. Chuck smiled, he did like her, but he really did just want to at least get to know her if anything. She's not the type of girl you just sleep with, if you're even lucky enough to conquer that much. With a mischevious gleam in his eyes he looked at her with fake incredulously that garnered a grin from her. "You mean i'm not getting into your pants...well nevermind then." Chuck said with a fake scoff and pretended to get up before Sarah slapped his arm with a laugh. "Ouch...i'm kidding, i'm kidding." He laughed.

"So you will still talk to me?" She asked lowly with a smile, looking him in the eye. Chuck looked back with genuine adoration. He grinned as he said "Of course i'm going to still talk to you...who else am I going to vent to at this place?" Sarah laughed but sobered and looked up at him.

"You know... I'm really not looking to date or do anything right now..." Sarah said lowly, weakly meeting his eyes.

"That's okay...really...I wasn't trying to pull anything...I get what you're going through and it sucks..that stuff takes time." Chuck said, a little dejected but he did really know what she was going through. Sure, he took the whole "dating or anything" a little differently after his break-up, but he respected Sarah for taking it her way, it made him like her more. _Fuck._ She met his eyes and looked at him with slight awe. She really wasn't ready for anything, but she did like Chuck...he was real. She needed someone like him in her life, someone genuine and stable. There was an undeniable attraction between the two. She had noticed him right away at the bar, it was his eyes. The rest of his body helped surely. She didn't mean to talk to him tonight, it was purely accidental, she didn't want to complicate her messed up life further. She hoped that they could work some sort of friendship out and hopefully, the attraction wouldn't be a problem if they were to be friends.

"You know if were gonna be friends, you should know i'm in a weird place. I'm like a modern day Cybill right now." She said lightly with a small chuckle, looking down.

"Haha, i'm surprisingly good with baggage..." Chuck said back in the same light tone.

"So we can be friends..." Sarah asked hopefully. Hoping that he wasn't going to need more right away.

"Yeah we can be friends...I can do friends..." Chuck said then stopped aruptly when he realized what he said. His face blushed red.

"Yeah Chuck... that's kind of missing the whole point." Sarah said and laughed. She nudged her shoulder into his. They both took another sip of his beer.

"Friends?" Chuck asked offering his hand.

"...Yeah...friends." Sarah said, taking his warm hand and shaking it.

They looked eachother in the eye and held eachother gaze for a moment, she let go of his hand. Chuck turned his head to look at the city lights, Sarah followed his gaze. He took another sip of beer and glanced at Sarah with a look of longing, without notice. He turned his attention back to the lights and passed the beer to her. She took a sip of it and glanced at Chuck with a similar look of longing and her brow furrowed in the dilemma she found herself in. She turned back to the city lights. They shared a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, the love stuff isn't gonna happen that fast in my story, i'm keeping it real. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing, it means alot to my insecure teenage self. Don't lose too much hope in me if I don't update anytime soon, i'm gonna be pulling the highschool card alot until...you know..i'm not in highschool. Remember to review. Stay classy and shit. <strong>


End file.
